rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Synthesis
Synthesizer is an option in the Alchemy Lab that allows you to fuse two creatures of two specific races into one random Hybrid creature of a specific race. Cards used in the fusion process must both be of the same rarity. In other words, you cannot fuse an Epic rank card with a Rare rank card. However, once you fuse two cards of the same rarity using the Synthesizer in the Alchemy Lab, the Hybrid creature you obtain from that process will match the rarity of the two cards fused. Obviously, once you have fused two cards in order to make a Hybrid creature, you will have lost the two original cards, so it is inadvisable to fuse two incredibly difficult to obtain cards. Please also note one cannot enhance a synthesized card. The only way to raise its rank is to combine cards. Synthesis Items There are two synthesizer items, both having very simple names. The first item is called and the second item is called . The item consumed in the fusion process depends on the rarity of the cards you are fusing. Epic or lower ranked cards require Synthesize. Legendary or Godlike ranked require Advanced Synthesize. Race Combinations Only certain races of creatures can be fused together. There is a specific recipe to create each Hybrid race. The recipes are as follows: * Human + Angel = Holy Warrior, Enlightened Priest * Elf + Angel = Faerie * Human + Elf = Half-elf * Ogre + Demon = Orog * Ogre + Undead = Stitched Ogre * Undead + Demon = Shades, Soul Reaver * Beast + Dragon = Hydra, Kirin * Goblin + Dragon = Thralls, Dragoon In game, if you look in the Guide and navigate to "Synthesis," each type of hybrid is organized by a different name, suggesting possibly more hybrids may be introduced by developers in the future. * Holy Warriors and Enlightened Priests are under the Paragon tab. * Half-elf are under the Human/Elf tab. * Faeries are under the Aetherial tab. * Orogs are under the Barbarian tab. * Stitched Ogre are under the Ogre/Undead tab. * Shades and Soul Reavers are under the Poltergeist tab. * Hydras and Kirin are under the Abomination tab. * Thralls and Dragoons are under the Hobgoblin tab. Notes: A new meta in PVP resulted from the introduction of Hybrid creatures, which, on non-Chinese servers, happened in December of 2015. In no particular order and not necessarily all-encompassing, here are some new meta changes that developed in 2016 as a direct result of the introduction of Hybrid creatures: # Faerie Rush Strategy: This is a rush strategy that utilizes the combination of Faerie creatures and cards that draw other cards, such as ranger skill cards Premeditation and Plan B. # Qilin Strategy: Another popular pvp deck uses Qilins and low CD and high mastery skills to deal massive damage to the opponent. # Redmaw: The elite Orog creature Redmaw Addlemace began to find its way into top tier PVP decks due to its ability to distract all skill cards in the enemy's hand to their maximum countdowns. # Nagaroth: The elite Hydra creature Nagaroth the Fury, like Redmaw, also began to find its way into top tier PVP decks due to how difficult it is to deal with Nagaroth's feed and counterattack abilities. # Sanguine Tribe Shades Spam: In stage two of Sanguine Tribe, the enemy nukes are all physical damage based abilities. Shades creatures are all completely immune to physical damage due to their Body & Soul ability, so players began to just spam Shades creatures in this second stage for easy victories. # Magically immune Shades were released, helping with bosses like Ancient Den. Hybrids and Synthesizer, along with the two items mentioned in this article, were introduced as part of the Rise of Mythos version 2.0 update. Category:Synthesis Category:Rise of Mythos